The summer of Ryan and Summer
by Alie2105
Summary: This all takes place after then end of the first season Seth goes off on his boat because Ryan left but Ryan comes back and Summer is the only one around so they bond RyanSummer
1. Chapter 1

hey guys i am trying a new OC story i hope you lile it then next chapter will be longer if you like this one so read and review

Alie

This all takes place after then end of the first season Seth goes off on his boat because Ryan left but Ryan comes back and Summer is the only one around so they bond RyanSummer

It has been 3 weeks since Seth left, Summer has been keeping herself busy by going shopping, to the spa and hanging around the Cohen house. Marissa left with her mother this summer to Hawaii so she wouldn't be moping around all the time. Seth was up in Portland with Luke they were having a great time up there and becoming great friends. Ryan has had the worst time of all he has been working so much then he found out Theresa was lying there was no baby so he was packing up to go home to the Cohen's. Sandy and Kirsten were so happy to have him home the came to pick him up on Saturday they brought him home then they all went out for a big dinner to celebrate him homecoming, naturally Summer came too since she was practically living there. Her dad was out of the country on business and the step-monster was trying to bond with her. The Cohen's told her she was welcome to stay with them as long as she wanted they knew how hard it was for to be alone in a huge house with a heavily medicated newpsie.

They all went out to dinner at the Crab Shack because they wanted to stay casual for the night. Sandy and Kirsten were chatting about work that week. Summer was asking Ryan all sorts of questions about Chino she has never imagined what it could be like there. While she was talking to Ryan she noticed how toned he looked under that t-shirt and how much tanned he looked 'must be from working construction wow he got hotter'. Once she realized what she was thinking she gets freaked out 'ew ew ew I cant think of him like that he loves Marissa'.


	2. Chapter 2

wow this has been a really long time since I have logged on this site and I decided to continue because of a recent review. Um I typed this chapter when I posted the other one but never put it on here. So I didn't re-read it I figured I'd post it then read and write the next chapter. I kinda miss writing so ill update my other stories in the next few weeks. ok so read and review with feedback the more reviews the faster I post the next chapter

The next morning sandy and Kirsten were having coffee and breakfast when Ryan walked in they said quick good mornings and then the adults headed off to work. Ryan once left alone started making pancakes because he was getting sick of bagels. Summer was awoken by the smell threw a robe over her pink nightgown and flew down the stairs toward the kitchen. She found Ryan making her favorite chocolate chip pancakes.

Summer: mmh that smells so good thanks for making me breakfast (she takes the plate the pancake was just put on)

Ryan: no that's for me u can make your own

Summer: but I don't really know how to cook please?

Ryan: ok but I am going to teach you to cook this week

Summer: sounds fun I guess I can find time for that between shopping and lying in the pool

Ryan: you really have a hard life Summer

Summer: why yes I do so today what are we doing shopping or pool or what about the beach?

Ryan: I was going to rest today I am so tired from working all the time I never got time to rest

Summer: they pool it is ill go change after I eat (her phone goes off in her pocket she see's **Coop** in the little screen and answers)

Summer: hey coop

Marissa: hey Sum how's Orange County?

Summer: the same I miss you

Marissa: me too but I am having an amazing time here its so relaxing

Summer: I bet when are you coming back?

Marissa: I think our flight is August 20 something I don't know right now

Summer: are you drinking? Its not even noon here which means its way early there

Marissa: no I'm just tired well I am gonna go to sleep my mom will be around in a few hours to wake me for breakfast

Summer: ok coop well I love you and I miss you

Marissa: me too sum I cant wait to see u in 7 weeks

Summer: bye (click she hung up the phone)

Ryan was staring at her like he saw a ghost

Ryan: how's she doing?

Summer: good I guess she's keeping busy and lying off the drinks I think time away from here will be so good for her

Ryan: yeah it's good for everyone to get away for some time

Summer: well thanks for breakfast (puts her now empty plate in the sink) ill be down soon I have to change we'll meet by the pool in an hour?

Ryan: your welcome ill see u then

An hour or so later Ryan was in the pool house watching TV summer was still upstairs the phone rang Ryan answered it

Ryan: hello

Seth: Ryan? You came home??

Ryan: yeah there never was a baby she lied so I came home

Set: that's great man

Ryan: yeah so are you going to come home now?

Seth: nah I am going to stick the summer out here Luke and I are having a great time and I teach sailing the money is great

Ryan: ok were u looking for your parents?

Seth: no Summer

Ryan: want me to get her?

Seth: no she wont talk to me I really fucked up this time

Ryan: well I have to go I need to unpack

Seth: ok why don't you come up here one weekend? It will be like a guy's weekend

Ryan: yeah sure I have no plans just tell me when and ill be on the first plane up

Seth: perfect bye Ryan I'm glad u came back

Ryan: thanks Seth me too bye

(Click)

(A/N I am going to try and write differently so hang on with me)

Ryan starts unpacking while listening to his Journey CD on the surround sound he and Seth set up a few months earlier. Once he finished he decided to go out by the pool and see if summer had shown up yet, and there is was on a float with a strawberry daiquiri in hand and little pink bikini on. Ryan started thinking "wow she is so beautiful and hot in that bathing suite" then "too bad she's Seth's because I would really love to go out with her".

Just at that moment Summer spotted him. "Ryan" she said "what took you so long?"

"Sorry" he replied "I was unpacking some of my things and Seth called"

"Oh he called again" she said while adjusting her sunglasses which were falling off her face

"Yeah he was looking for you, I think but he said you wouldn't take the call so I talking to him" Ryan informed her

(A/N ok forget that it's too hard and I would change it back but I don't have the energy its 1:30 am here and I can't sleep so I figured why not write some)

Summer: yeah he does that I gave up on him a long time ago it's too painful to hear his voice knowing he is just another person that left me

Ryan: sorry

Summer: its not your fault he's Cohen it was going to happen no matter what I just wish Marissa was here with me its so boring with no one to talk to but I'm glad your home Chino

Ryan: yeah me too ill be right back I'm going to put my swimsuit on

He returned quickly and occupied the other float

Summer: you have the perfect tan Chino how do you have it and I don't I sit here all day everyday and it's still not good enough

Ryan: working construction will do that to you

Summer: huah maybe I should try that

Ryan bursts out laughing at the image of miss high class princess doing manual labor

Summer: what's so funny?

Ryan: just thinking of you working

Summer: never going to happen I could break a nail

Ryan: you know Seth didn't want to leave you he just needed to leave right?

Summer: no that's the part I cant get first my mother leave when I was 8 then my father is mostly absent then Seth and finally my best friend Marissa but at least she calls me all the time

Ryan: I know what you mean first it was my dad went to jail then mom met an abusive boyfriend then my brother went to jail when I finally find my mother he comes here gets drunk and sneaks out the next morning leaving me which is the best think she's ever done for me I think

Summer: wow Ryan I'm sorry

Ryan: yeah thanks I'm sorry about your family too

Summer: I don't think I have ever herd you say so many words as you have today

Ryan: yeah I am trying to speak up more and punch less

Summer: that would be a nice improvement

Ryan: I guess

Summer: ok I have some great ideas of what we can do for the next few days

Ryan: ok well now I'm scared

Summer: first we can pick out a new wardrobe for your new look then maybe re-decorate the pool house its still too pool house ish and not enough home ish

Ryan: ok I guess we could do that

Summer: well I have a manicure appointment in an hour I have to get dressed will you drop me off and pick me up so I don't ruin my nails?

Ryan: sure ill get dressed

Summer: ok thanks


End file.
